The present invention relates to canopy assemblies such as are commonly used at the edges of roofs of garages, service stations and other commercial premises.
A typical assembly of known type has, at its rear, brackets by which it is mounted to an upright surface of a wall or the edge of a roof. From the top of the bracket, a roof portion projects forwardly. From the outer edge of the roof portion, a canopy member projects downwardly. A reflector screen member may extend at an angle from an outer region of the roof portion rearwardly and downwardly so as to conceal the means by which the assembly is mounted. It may also conceal other elements, e.g. wiring and starters for lighting. From time to time it may be necessary to gain access to components within the assembly, e.g. for adjustment, or to replace lighting elements. With known assemblies this involves access from the front, with removal or displacement of the canopy member. This is not very satisfactory for a variety of reasons. For neatness of appearance, the canopy member will probably be a unitary member running for the whole width of the roof, and it is thus not easy to displace it. Furthermore, there is a serious risk that it will not be repositioned properly afterwards. It is also likely that the means allowing its displacement will be somewhat unsightly.